User talk:Nemolee.exe
User talk:Nemolee.exe/Archive 1 #User talk:Nemolee.exe/Archive 2 #My junk =Talk below!= Rules #Please do not send hate mail, it is just unmoral. #Please do not swear! It's againest the rules anyway! #Please do not do death threats of any kind. #Any message on here that breaks the rules will go to my junk mail. No exceptions. Hey Can you be active on discord? thanks. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 09:53, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Uhhh Uhhh, Why Are You Ignoring Me? I Didn't Send Hate Mail To You... You're not a rollback... I don't know why you are putting "Reverted Vandalism" Into The Summary But You have no rights to own Anything... |:( Don't you even read that template on his articles? Also, plus, just because it says reverted doesn't mean he's a admin at all. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 22:53, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay... New HAH BrownFamily1108 (talk) 21:36, July 13, 2017 (UTC)Hey, Check out the MLB Team Hurt N Heal. Forgot? Nemolee, you're allowed to edit my hurt & heal. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 16:09, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Stop Saying Reverted Vandalism!!!!!!!!!!! Too many "Reverted Vandalism" will revoke Rollbackship. Stop using this type of your profile. Change it back. You're not a admin, and plus, does it matter? Cadillac Escalade (talk) 14:56, July 18, 2017 (UTC) I Think "Reverted Vandalism" Is A Lie. Who cares? Nobody, except you. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 15:03, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Pollandball Wiki And Object Shows Fanonpedia i want you to plz bist polandbal wiki also vist dream fiction wiki OWITP/OCD/OAT By The Numbers List BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:11, July 22, 2017 (UTC)Hey, can you make a by numbers list on a blog post and rank the OWITP Characters from Best to Worst? Hey! Hey! Can we start editing toghether recomended characters adventures LFFSBTJTM Hey. Do you want to use your Swap Token now? A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 12:20, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Do the Challange plz Remember Super Paper Object 64, my camp your in? Plz do the challenge, Chespin will give you a bear with a cubs uniform plush He will. SRSLY. Regards, that guy who likes ChespinAlex0421 (talk) 00:58, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi Nemo Ma luissahhotmail.com (talk) 03:03, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Announcer Madness Competition 1 The competition for Announcer Madness is a conversation contest! In order to complete, you must make a conversation between two '''CANON '''characters about a topic. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 16:12, August 9, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 2 is out! You can check it out from Announcer Madness: Again page. Osterniferous's Profile! 09:33, August 13, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 3 is Out! The Elimination results are in! Check it out here! Osterniferous's Profile! 13:04, August 14, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 4 competition The competition is making a poem about Blue Screen cause his ego. Osterniferous's Profile! 08:34, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Like Music I liked the music on your userpage. It sounds like Despacito but it's a remix to it. And I really liked it whole bunch! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! AM:A 6 competition! Due it is the 6th episode soon, you guys are doing your own BFDIA 6 in a summary. It cant be over two paragraphs, dont make it too long or too short. Osterniferous's Profile! 07:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Cutiesunflower Dias I just found Dias that are from my wiki and the BFDI Wiki. Please fix Green Rocky's Dia and add other OC dias. Thanks! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! You forgot to participate in my camp. Please go here to participate. A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 14:03, August 28, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry, I am getting too busy to do stuff. So No thanks. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Wow you added Despacito! That is awesome!!! Despacito is my favorite Justin Bieber song!!!!! AM:A Competition This competition will be depending on your luck. In order to complete, you must choose a number. Tell me your number (Response me. Don't comment on Announcer Madness pages) '''The numbers starts with '''1 and ends with 5'. If you go out of range, you'll be up for elimination. From a random number generator website, ill tell a random number, and you guys will see the rest in next episode. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 09:04, September 3, 2017 (UTC) question Y do u keep saying that i stole marlins logo and rockies logo if theyre my ocs i made them cuz the rockies and marlins are my two favoerite teams! I da king of da kingdom! And you better believe it baby! (talk) 22:23, September 4, 2017 (UTC) AM:A Finals The final competition is the first competition of AM! Draw Blue Screen on MS Paint. If you do not have it, you can install it. You'll lose a bit points if you don't do it with MS Paint, good luck! Osterniferous '''Profile - ''Message Wall - Blog - - '' 06:54, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Lizzy The Tiger needs your help Pen, It's Lizzy and I have some bad news. My House of Villians Hurt and Heal Page has been deleted! I need you to send "Did you deleted TherealLizzyTheTiger's House of Villans hurt and Heal page?" To everyone in the wiki. Then we can identify the one the deleted the page. BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:52, October 6, 2017 (UTC)I actually deleted it, due to possible spam. Also, I made a dia I used by using Nonexisty's dia and placing green rocky on the asset. What do you think of it? Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:56, October 6, 2017 (UTC) TAIUC Challange 1 The challange is to pick a team name! Use yours in the comments! AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 23:01, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Last goodbye Thank you for being on my side, being with me for 2 years, I will really miss you, even now, sticking with me, was truly something I would appreciate and remember AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:16, November 3, 2017 (UTC) fight me fight me grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr --Seeing my friends suffer, makes me suffer, It's a me.. Bokurei (talk) 18:45, November 24, 2017 (UTC) BFB its done Boku Boku no Acedamia, talk to me (talk) 20:21, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Fine Sorry. I want to die and I'm dangerous, do not touch me or you can talk to me here 05:29, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey Loser -- Talk to me Here, my boi/gal 07:20, December 14, 2017 (UTC) About BOCTWAM BOCTWAM will now be hosted on the BFDI wiki. Here i don't know what to put here (talk) 00:30, December 17, 2017 (UTC) please stop Yet you continue to say that Gelatin cut off Dodecahedron's hands when KNIFE cut off his hands. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 20:56, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Can we talk? Can we talk for a minute regarding my fanfic? *The Pine Tree*ROMANIA!* 07:16, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Can you vote Please vote on ORD7 Plz. BBSICFDI 1b Soap has been picked to be team captain, respond 4 people to be on your team by January 11th, 2018. LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 01:00, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Question on The Object Infection What is initial attack?